Am I just a bet?
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Romano gets confronted by his girlfriend about a bet. But what happens when he tells her the truth and things get down right dirty between them RomanoXOc Your POV M for a reason


[RomanoxReader]

Romano and you have been together for more than 6 years in those years you've been on countless dates and have had fights about dumb things that soon get resolved by one of you two moving on from it or you and him just saying the other was right to begin with. But now looking at your past with Romano you start to think. _Is Romano Really worth getting into fights everyday?_

So for the time period he's at work you try to figure out why you even still even cared about Romano. You went around the vacant house to see a big library. You went inside it to find a book out opened to a page. You went over to it to see that it was a picture book full of you and Romano. You saw that in every picture he didn't smiled nor did he ever look the least happy. You went through the whole book and it was the same through out the whole scrap book. You shut the book and you went out of the library to the back porch where you saw Prussia talking with Spain. You ignored them and you went under your favorite tree by the Tomatoes that grew.

It wasn't long after you closed your eyes that you heard foot steps near you.

"Hey _ Where's your crappy boyfriend Romano?" Prussia asked loudly

"He said he was at work but I highly doubt that. He got me out of mine…so pretty soon we'll both be banked erupt with how things are going." You said with a sigh.

"Ooohh, I see what he's doing. You know he's jealous that you have been placing a lot more into the relationship than him which is making him faking the relationship with you a pain….He was dared by Spain to be with you for six years. If he did he wouldn't have to work ever again. But if he ever screwed up he had to do his chores and Spain's." Prussia said crossing his arms

"Bastard…Thanks Prussia. I guess if Romano comes home I have something I really have to talk to him about."

"What do you need to talk to me about _?" You heard Romano say angered

"First calm yourself Lovino, How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to me when you are angered?"

He grumbled as he looked away from you and Gilbert.

"Now, what I want to talk to you about is simple. You don't have to say a damn thing. Its pretty straight forward. We're through. I'm sick of the lies and pretending. I feel like this 'relationship' is just a one way trip to hell in a volcano so I'm moving back with Alfred and you can't stop me." You said getting up before you walked passed both males.

"Wait _!"

"No….Don't try to keep me back Lovino Vargas…I'm sick of your bullshit. Prussia told me what you didn't dare tell me. So congrats on being an asshole and losing my trust." You said coldly before you went inside the house.

Once you were inside Romano glared at Prussia. "Why the hell did you tell her that! She didn't need that bullshit!"

"Well its true, the bet is done. You've completed the bet. There's no need for you to be with her anymore. Now you and I can be back together." Prussia said with a grin

"Hell no, I agreed to the bet because I actually _loved her_ I don't _love you_. I never did Gilbert. Get over it…Now I have to get her back before she leaves me completely!" Romano said before he ran after you

Inside you were in your room packing what little you had before you broke down into tears holding the only thing that you ever got from Romano. A little stuffed bear. You held on to it as you lied on your bed crying. You heard a knock on your door as you smothered your head into your pillow.

"_GO AWAY!"_

"_No _ I'm not leaving you. I know how much it must have hurt…There was a reason I went with that stupid ass bet Spain gave me."_

"_Oh really? Why so you can be a lazy player just like your damn brother?" You shouted_

_He winced at your voice as he sighed. "No, because of something else….and its something I've been wanting to happen for a long time before now."_

"_What?" You asked sadly_

"_Being with a very romantic, kind, caring, loving woman…like you are….You've been my crush for a long time before I asked you out. I didn't know how I could till Spain told me what to say…Which was creepy because it was just as I felt about you too. Do you remember what I said _?"_

"_You said 'I've loved you since I met you at the world conference, but I've been to shy to say anything to you till now.'….are you seriously telling me that ever since I was found by England that you've fallen head over heels with me?" you asked curiously_

"_Y-Yeah….I know its weird but it's the truth. I still want to be with you _ No matter if it started because of a bet or not. I love you and nothing will ever change that."_

_You noticed your heart started to beat faster as you heard Romano talk. You got your suitcase off of your bed and placed it under your bed as you placed the bear on your night table next to your bed. Then you opened the door a crack to see a very sad Romano. It looked like he was going to cry soon. You opened the door more and pulled him into your room where you pushed him against the door kissing him. He was in shock and he groaned as he felt your hands trailing on his chest._

"_I love you too Romano, Promise me that you'll never leave me for someone else."_

"_I will if you stay here with me….and never go back to living with America."_

_You Grinned and kissed his cheek. "I promise that will all my heart."_

"_I promise I won't leave you for anyone else." He said softly running his hand through your [color and length of hair]. _

_You smiled even more and kissed him passionately on the lips this time letting him kiss you back as he pushed you towards your bed before picking you up and placing you on it. He then hovered over you as he kissed your neck taking his shoes off with his own feet as you did the same. _

"_You know this is the first time this has happened to us." Romano said smirking down at her._

"_Yes, now don't ruin it Lovino." You teased before you pushed him down on to the bed taking his shirt off of him slowly as you kissed his lips down to his jaw and his neck. He groaned and bucked his hips at you wanting you to go faster._

"…_.C-C'mon don't tease me…_!"_

_You giggled and smiled. "No, this what you get for having me be part of a damn bet."_

_Then you went back to taking his pants off as you heard the Italian groan rolling his eyes._

"__! Please just hurry up!"_

"_Keep that up and I'll go slower."_

_He whined even more and stayed put, you smirked and got a pair of handcuffs from your night stand then placed them on the Italians wrists and on the bed post. _

"_Now be a good little Italian and behave and I'll let you go…Got it?"_

_He nodded his head and he watched you go back to kissing his neck hearing in groan in response. Your hands went down to his pants and undid his belt and undid the button and the zipper for the pants then you took them off and smiled up at him._

"_You know you look seriously hot in bondage babe~" You purred into his ear_

"…_even if it is a tease, if it makes you happy I'll do whatever I can…even if it hurts me."_

"_Are the cuffs on your wrist to tightly?" You asked concerned_

_He shook his head. "No, it hurts because you get to undress me but I can't even touch you."_

_You giggled "Well I can help you with that little problem."_

_Then you got off of him and you went next to the bed in his eyesight as you smirked. You first started with your shirt. You took it off of you slowly never taking your eyes off of his. Once your shirt was off you saw that he was trying not to do anything. You moved your hands from your upper sides to your breast groping them since you didn't wear a bra that day. You softly moaned Romano's name as your eyes closed slightly. Then you moved your hands down your hips and over your stomach. Then to the zipper of your Jeans then you slowly took them off watching his Lustful eyes on you. Once they were off you climbed back on top of him and you kissed him on the lips moving your hips into his making him groan as his hips went up to yours. _

"_Romano~" You moaned softly _

"_You like that _?"_

_You nodded your head. _

"_get theses off of me and I will bring you more pleasure than our first time together." He said pushing his hips harder into yours._

_You moaned loudly before you placed your hands on the handcuffs. _

"…_Y-You better not disappoint me Romano~ " You said before you undid the handcuffs throwing them off the bed._

_Once they were out of your hands he pinned you down on the bed and he kissed you passionately as his free hand roamed your body._

"_my hands feel better on you than your own don't they?" He asked softly in your ear_

_You blushed and nodded._

"_Will you do that again?"_

_You shook your head no._

"_Good girl…Now for your reward for that I'll give you something you want." _

_He let go of your wrists and then he pulled your panties off of you. He smirked up at you before he pushed a finger inside of you making you moan loudly. He placed his free hand on your hip to keep you from moving your hip as he began to thrust his fingers inside of you quickly and deeply. As he did that your back was arched as Romano was suckling on one of your breast like a child as you moaned as loud as you could holding on to his head and placing a hand on his back._

"_R-Romano!" You screamed as you orgasm and came right on his fingers._

_He pulled away from you enough to lick his fingers and began to lick the inside of you clean. As he did so your hips were still held on to but now both of his hands were keeping you down as his tongue went deep inside of you making you moan loudly as you still panted. _

"_R-Romano~"_

_He moaned in response as he looked up to you with your head tilted up. He smirked a bit as he moved one of his fingers inside of you as he continued to lick the inside of you. It wasn't until you came again that he removed himself from you. He licked his lips as he rubbed your hips. _

"_You are so beautiful _ I don't think I'll ever want anyone else when I have someone who's like you~" He said before he kissed you on the lips making you taste yourself_

_Your hands went down his chest to his underwear and you began to take it off of him as you then flipped him over._

"_My turn to Pleasure you baby." You said with a grin_

_You then took his Underwear off of him and you moved your hands on his member making him immediately moan loudly from the touch. You loved the reaction you got so you did it again repeatedly and soon you felt yourself being moved so your face was to him and your vagina was towards him. He held on to your hips as he stuck his tongue inside of you again making you moan as you moved your hands faster._

_He moaned inside of you as he placed two fingers inside of you, you moaned louder before you got an idea and began to place him inside your mouth. You continued to move your hands as you moved your mouth on him as well making him moan inside of you. Soon both of you came inside each other not being able to hold it. The you were pushed down and he thrusted inside of you as fast and deep as he could not wanting to waste time with you._

"…_I love you so much _ Don't you ever think different of me."_

"_I love you too Romano. As long as you don't use me as a bet I will always be by your side till the day I die."_

_That night ended with you two making sweet love; Prussia and Spain outside the door could only hear the screaming moans from both of you and the bed hitting against the wall. Prussia looked to Spain with a smug smile._

"_You owe me 60 dollars now. I told you that he would get her in bed by the end of two months." He said before he walked off._

_He then stopped. "….Oh by the way~ Romano seriously has a thing for _ make sure they stay together. I don't want Romano to be like me."_

"_You really look out for him don't you?"_

"_Yeah, later Spain. I'll see you Friday at France's place." He said before he left. _

_Spain just shook his head and he went to go tend to his tomato's. _

_-End-_


End file.
